Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to the monitoring of a load center or panelboard.
Discussion of Related Art
A load center or panelboard is a component of an electrical supply system which divides an electrical power feed from a power line into different subsidiary circuit branches. Each subsidiary circuit branch may be connected to a different load. By dividing the electrical power feed from the power line into subsidiary circuit branches, the load center may allow a user to individually control and monitor the current, power and energy usage of each load.